Shower Time
by KawaiiIruka
Summary: Jack begins to butt into Bridge's business and Sky decides he has a big brother complex. Bridges has some angsty thoughts. [OneShot] Bridge Sky brotherly love.


Disclaimer: Sadly, the only Power Rangers merchandise is a morpher and power coins from MMPR. I don't know Power Rangers Disney does.

A/N: This is a one shot. I don't know if the rangers really have a time designated for showers before curfew, but it's the only way my plot bunny would be satisfied. So now, they have one. Also, I don't know if I spelled the bank robbers species right, sorry if I didn't.

Shower Time

Cadet Sky Tate did not enjoy sharing a shower with every male cadet in the base. He had never enjoyed being in a room with so much half-naked testosterone. But after all his years at SPD he had come to terms that there was no way to get around it. Sometimes he wished that he was like his roommate Bridge, but he would always dismiss those thoughts as soon as they occurred. He knew he would never be able to live Bridge's life, hell, Bridge could barely life his own life. Bridge counted on Sky for many things, a stable mind to be around when his powers where overwhelming him. But he also trusted Sky with his secrets, and Sky was determined to keep them secret.

He had noticed Jack acting oddly around Bridge for awhile now, ever since he had discovered the bank robber and revealed T-Tops innocence. Jack had taken to asking Syd about him, he followed Bridge to the entrance when Commander Cruger gave him his mandatory day off. He had also taken to wandering around the showers during the shower hours, effectively freaking out some of the younger cadets.

Sky had a feeling that eventually Jack would ask him about his roommate, so he wasn't all that surprised to find Jack waiting for him as he exited the shower room.

"Sky," said Jack, following him towards the Rec Room, "We need to talk." Sky sighed and stopped, turning around. Maybe he was wrong, maybe this had nothing to do with Bridge.

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Sky in a bored voice.

"Bridge," replied Jack. Sky sighed, maybe not. "What about him?" Jack looked around as if too make sure no one was listening before responding.

"I've noticed that he never showers with us, why?" Sky chuckled and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you want to see him in the shower Jack, is there something you need to tell us?" Jack turned red and shook his head vehemently.

"NO! I'm just concerned for a member of my team!"

Sky's expression changed drastically, his eyes narrowed and his brow was lowered. "Well, it's none of your business, so butt out." With that said he turned and left in the direction of his room, but Jack yelled something that stopped him in his tracks.

"As your superior I order you to tell me why he never showers with us."

Sky seemed to be suppressing the urge to yell as he looked over his shoulder and replied, "I have orders from Commander Cruger to not disclose that information to anyone, but even if I didn't I wouldn't tell you. It's Bridge's business. Not yours." And with that he exited the hallway. Leaving Jack behind him more confused than ever.

Bridge was thinking, in his regular upside down position, when Sky entered their room. Bridge's eyes opened and looked at Sky.

"You're angry," he said concerned staying upside down, "and distressed. What happened?" Sky sighed and flopped down on his bed. That was the problem having a psychic for a roommate, no secrets. Bridge was still staring at him so he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Jack has been asking around about you Bridge. He wants to know why you never shower with the rest of the cadets. He tried to use his superiority to order the answer out of me today." Bridge grunted and rolled out of his handstand. "I didn't tell him, I told him it was none of his business, which looking back wasn't the right thing to say," said Sky thoughtfully "now he'll just want the information even more." Bridge nodded as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his shower bag.

"Well," said Bridge "if he pursues his questioning I can have Commander Cruger scold him. Or maybe I could talk Kat into it. Do you think Kat would help? I would probably have to let her scan my brain at regular intervals as payment though. Maybe I should just stick with Cruger." Sky watched his friend; he said that all in one breath, how did he do that? Bridge looked behind him and said, "Oh, Commander Cruger is in the hallway to get me, but maybe we can discuss the capacity of my lungs when I get back." With that he smiled and walked outside to great Doggie Cruger. He was slightly surprised when he sensed Sky following him out. Cruger nodded at Sky as some understanding past between the two, but Bridge shrugged it off and walked off in the direction of the showers, Cruger and Sky following right behind him.

After they had secured the showers and made sure that there was no one occupying the room, Sky and Cruger situated themselves at the only entrance and Sky began to speak.

"Sir, Jack has started asking about Bridge. He tried to order me to tell today." Cruger sighed and rubbed his muzzle. He had been waiting for someone to ask about Cadet Carson, but he hadn't expected it from Jack.

"And what was your reply to this order Cadet Tate?" asked Cruger almost dreading what he knew the answer would be. Sky lowered his eyes as he replied;

"I told him about your order, Sir. Also that it was Bridges business, not his." Sky sighed and rubbed his temples. "Looking back Sir, I realized that my choice of words would only make him wonder about the situation more."

Cruger nodded and said, "If he bothers anyone with his questioning again, send him to me." Sky nodded saluted and left heading for his room.

Meanwhile in the showers

Bridge was careful as he got into the shower. He gave the vocal command for the shower to activate at a warm temperature and grabbed his bottle of shampoo without touching the shelf it was sitting on or the wall behind it. He began to hum as he lathered his hair, and as his showering progressed his humming turned to full out singing (his microphone being his liquid soap bottle). Outside of the showers Cruger glanced inside skeptically and shook his head. 'Only Bridge,' he though, 'out of all of my rangers, only Bridge would sing a song like that.'

(this is to the bologna Oscar Mayer song)

I\My Toast has a first name it b-u-t-t-e-r-y,

My Toast has a second name its y-u-m-m-y,

I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I'll say,

Because toast is better when it's butterywiggles fingers/I

After five more minutes and eight more verses, Bridge finally made his way out of the room in his pajamas, rubbing at his hair with a towel. (since Sky didn't let him have a hair dryer after he managed to set fire to Sky's bed, while Sky was in it) Cruger escorted him back to his room and as the walked Cruger began to talk.

"Cadet Carson, I can assume that Cadet Tate told you about the situation with Cadet Larson. I would like to know what your decision is on his knowledge of your powers." Bridge poked his head out from his place in his towel (green, and fluffy) he looked at Cruger for a moment, then he stared into space, then he stood on his hands next to the nearest wall. After six minutes he answered;

"If he asks you, you can tell him I guess. There won't be any real harm done. Unless he becomes a villain, or decides that he hates me. But I really hope he doesn't do either of those, because he's my friend and I don't want something like that to happen to him. After all, that would be terrible for the team, I think that it one of us left we would all be shot too pieces. It would take a long time to build up a relationship again too."

Cruger sighed and quickened his step. The sooner he got Bridge too his room, the sooner he could take his migraine medicine.

As soon as he reached his room he checked to see if Sky was awake. Seeing that he wasn't Bridge sat down on the mess that was his bed. Pulling his stuffed dinosaur (green) close to his chest, he thought on what Sky and Cruger had said. He wondered what the consequences to letting Jack know about his secret would be. Would he think he was more of a freak than he already was? Would he still want to be friends or would he begin ostracizing Bridge? Bridge felt the headache coming on as his own negative thoughts began to grow. He didn't think that he would be able to live with Jack ostracizing him, because if Jack did, so would Z, and maybe Syd would too. He didn't think that he would survive if his friends turned on him. Then another thought crossed his mind, would Sky begin to hate him? Sure Sky already knew about his power, but would Jack, Z, and Syd's influence make him change his mind? Bridge was sure that if that happened he would die. Now the negative energy was pouring off of him in waves. Bridge didn't even notice when Sky woke up.

Bridge glanced up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the dark recesses of his mind. He looked up into the face of his best friend; he hadn't even noticed that he had been crying. Sky only needed one look at his younger friend to decipher what the problem was. Careful to not touch any skin, he kneeled down and pulled Bridge into a hug while rubbing his back.

"We won't abandon you Bridge. Jack is just asking because he's worried about you. Even if he finds out your secret, then we will all still be your friends. So what if none of us can ever touch your skin, Bridge, we're a family. You're like a brother to every one of us." Bridge latched his arms around Sky's neck, grateful for his full cover pajamas, and held on for dear life. Sky was a life preserver in a sea of dark angst and Bridge grabbed on and held for dear life. Eventually the crying subsided and Bridge fell asleep. Smiling Sky laid him on his bed and covered him up, giving him his dinosaur and rubbing his hair affectionately.

He didn't care if he could never touch Bridge's skin. Over the years of knowing him the green rangers personality had changed from annoying to loveable in a little brother sort of way. He had a feeling the other rangers felt the same, but if they didn't and started to turn on Bridge, then Sky would reprimand them, the easy way, or the painful way. It wasn't until he crawled into bed that he realized that he had developed a big brother complex for the younger man. He had never had a real sibling, but he had Bridge, he didn't need one, after all, Bridge was all the little brother a guy could handle.

The end

Like it/Hate it?


End file.
